vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Brewer
Summary Jack Brewer 'is the main protagonist of the Disney XD Martial Arts, Comedy Sitcom, Kickin It. He's the grandson of a legendary martial artist who trained one of the most iconic action stars in history, Bobby Wasabi. However Jack does not care all that much for martial arts and would rather spend his time skateboarding. One day when he was out skating, though, he crashes into the wall of a Karate Dojo. The dojo's sensei, Rudy, blackmails Jack into competing for them in a martial arts tournament in order to not press charges for the property damage, after seeing the skill he possesses. Overtime Jack starts to get along with Rudy and his students and genuinely enjoys representing their school, along with rediscovering his passion for Karate. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-B Name: Jack Brewer Origin: Kickin It Gender: Male Age: 14 beginning of series, 18 end of series Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Skater, High School Student, Bodyguard (former), Government Agent (former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Durability, Dexterity and Precision, Peak Human Speed, Stamina and Reflexes, Master in Martial Arts, Expert in Weapon Fighting, Minor Chi Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Accidentally crashed through a wall. Broke a wall by throwing someone into it. Chopped a karate board so hard it crumbled the cinder blocks it was on to tiny pieces 10 seconds after the hit was made. Kicked the head off a kickboxing dummy, causing it to bounce around the mall. Shattered 9 brick tiles each an inch thick while he was severely impaired) Speed: Peak Human+ '(Has outpaced multiple martial arts champions and trained warriors at once. Casually caught a Peak Human's fist with his back turned. Dodged punches from and took on several fighting experts while blindfolded. Defeated 3 staff wielding ninjas unarmed without too much difficulty. Was effortlessly able to do this) 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Has thrown people bigger than him in the air several feet across on multiple occasions) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Crashed through a wall without even flinching. Has survived engaging in combat with people stronger than him) Stamina: Very high (Can fight off some of the nation's best fighters without any sign of fatigue) Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius level in combat, below average academically Weaknesses: Almost always restrains his strength when fighting people. Rather cocky and overconfident, which superior fighters have used against him at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Chi Control: Through controlling his energy, Jack is able to perform delayed effects on his attacks. Much like the concept of the "Dim Mak" death hit. Which is said to impact after the technique was already performed. Jack used this to chop a karate board in half, wait 10 seconds, then crumble the cinder blocks holding the board by merely blowing on them. He has never demonstrated this technique in combat though, and it is most likely a mere test of skill rather than a fighting move. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Nightmare (Five Nights At Freddy's) Nightmare’s profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teenagers Category:Disney Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Chi Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:TV Characters Category:Primary Protagonists